Voces Malditas
by Losenine
Summary: J&L. Lily confusa, James estupefacto, una aventura en una isla y un buque fantasma. ¿Que las pasara?. Lily sin entender bien, acepta que esta enamorada..... ¿les costara?. Dos capitulos.


Todo lo que reconozcas **_es_** de Rowling. Y se repite este bla, bla una y otra vez en los fics, por miedos a repesaría así que no esta demás escribirlo una y otra vez... lo que reconozcas **_ES_** de Rowling y todos sus derechos a esta; la editorial, la warner y no se a quien mas. Pero los personajes de este fic no son míos, yo solo lo uso para un fines de entretención de los lectores, y mio...

No tengo mucho que decir, solo que estoy en periodo de pruebas y que por eso solo hago un fic con dos capitulos, no podré escribir dentro de un mes para mi primer fic que ya lo tengo escrito en mi cuaderno. Este fic en un principio era de un one-shot, pero se alargo mas de la cuenta x).

Ahora no se si la idea del fic se le hará repetitivo, tal vez. Yo creo que si en muy del fondo, pero da igual. Si leen este es porque le gustan los fics empalagosos, al igual que a mi. Por eso tanta tontera de esto no aburren nunca, por lo menos es lo que me pasa continuamente.

No quiero darles mas que leer, o mas "lata" como dicen por mis rumbos...

* * *

**_Voces malditas_**

* * *

-Te amo estúpido- un grito retumbo por cada rincón del majestuoso castillo Hogwarts. La gente se quedo callada; algunos expectantes y otro anonadados por tal confesión en medio del gran Salón entre todos los alumnos y profesores.

-¿Qué?- se escucho una voz incrédula entre toda la gente. Esta en el fondo, demostraban una alegría que emanaba en los ojos de la persona que lo dijo. Se escucharon unos pasos retumbando por el salón.

- Aléjate- dijo la voz que había gritado.- No te acerques- dijo mientras la persona daba unos pasos hacia atrás. El susodicho no hizo caso, y con pasos lentos se acerco- Te dije que no te acercaras- repitió.

- Repítelo- dijo la segunda persona acercándose mas a la primera.

- No- dijo tercamente.- No lo diré...

- ¿Por qué no?- dijo. No hubo respuesta- Por favor...- dijo mientras alargaba el brazo para tomar la cara de la primera persona.- Por favor...

- N- no...- dijo mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza- Eres un estúpido.- se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo por el pasillo hacia los jardines.

Nadie dijo nada. Solo hubo un silencio incómodo entre los presentes, menos para uno; un silencio... triste.

_...¿Qué es lo que paso?..._

§§§§§§§

- Otro día mas- dijo una voz dentro de la habitación de alumnas de 7mo año de Hogwarts.- Lily levántate...- dijo una muchacha acercándose a la cama con dorseles cerrados a su derecha, los abrió de golpe viendo a su amiga... su mejor amiga desde que llegaron a Hogwarts tapándose la cabeza con la almohada.- ¡Levántate!

- No quiero mami- dijo la muchacha que se tapaba con la almohada.- Solo déjame despertarme bien...- dio un respingo y se quedo dormida otra vez.. Su amiga miro con odio y hurgó entre su uniforme para encontrar la varita.

- Fregoteo- dijo apuntando a su amiga. De la punta de la varita salió una luz, y una milésima después su amiga empezó a gritar.

- Alice- gritó mientras abría los brazos, haciendo chorrear el agua por todas partes. Lily Evans, una muchacha con un fuerte carácter pero cariñosa; pelo rojizo y unos penetrantes ojos verdes esmeralda.

- Ahora ya sabes que es lo que te pasa cuando no me haces caso- dijo Alice con los labios fruncidos.- Levántate, tenemos horas extras gracias a los merodeadores.

- Gr...- dijo Lily mientras dejaba de lado sus mantas, ahora todas mojadas.- Tenían que ser ellos.- dijo en un respingo.

- Mmm... cuenta que tú también tienes culpa, Lily- dijo Alice. Su amiga la miró interrogándola- ¡Que! Si tú no le hubieras contestado a James...

- Potter...- dijo entre dientes su amiga con asco.

- Ya, Lily. No me puedes negar que James es...

- Arrogante, tonto, engreído, lindo...- se quedo callada de golpe, mientras su amiga sonría ampliamente.- No...- dijo luego se tapó la boca con las manos y negó frenéticamente.- Yo no dije eso- miró a su amiga- Dime que no, Alice...

- Lily, no lo niegues.- dijo su amiga divertida.

- ¡No!- gritó Lily- No...- dijo Lily mientras se caía sentada en su cama.- Alice... ¿qué me esta pasando?.

- Te estas enamorando- dijo Alice sonriente.

- No, de él no, Alice- dijo Lily a punto de un ataque de nervios. Su amiga se sentó a su lado, y le posó una mano encima de su hombro.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?-

- No sé- dijo Lily negando- Me siento enojada cuando James, me invita a salir-

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque siento una desesperación que eso no sea verdad y que solo este jugando conmigo...- dijo Lily abriendo ampliamente los ojos- No puede ser. Me gusta Potter, Alice- dijo mirando a su amiga, pidiendo con súplicas en sus ojos que eso no fuera verdad.

- Al fin te das cuenta, Lily- dijo Alice negando con la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué...?- dijo Lily- ¿Por qué me tuve que enamorar de un engreído?.

- El amor es raro Lily- dijo Alice- El amor es mas fuerte.- Su amiga se quedo callada solo la quedo mirando.

- No se que haré- dijo Lily final de un rato. Otra vez se quedaron calladas. Un silencio que fue interrumpido por un tic-tac.

- ¡Lily!- gritó Alice- Vístete. Tenemos que irnos estamos atrasadas.

- ¿Ah?- dijo Lily aun incrédula por sus sentimientos. Cuando proceso y capto el mensaje de su amiga dio un salto- Vete a clases Alice, yo me voy después. No quiero que te reten por mi culpa.

- Pero Lily...

- No, si corres llegas- dijo Lily. Su amiga la miró y se fue enseguida con los libros en las manos.

Media hora mas tarde...

- Señorita Evans. ¿Estas son horas de llegar?- pregunto su profesora en el aula de encantamientos.- Nunca me lo espere señorita.

- Perdone profesora- dijo Lily sonriendo nerviosamente.- No era mi intención, solo que estoy acostumbrada a la hora común _y no a clases extras_...- dijo mirando con odio a los merodeadores.- Perdóneme.

- No se preocupe, tiene razón. Pero procure para la próxima clase llegue mas temprano.- dijo la profesora sonriendo.

- Muchas gracias señorita- dijo Lily aliviada. Miró a su amiga que estaba en la fila de al frente con un pupitre a su lado. Miró mas atrás y vio que detrás de su amiga estaban los merodeadores. Sonrió nerviosamente mientras veía a James que la miraba fijamente. James Potter un muchacho con un ego por las nubes; alto y atlético, pelo negro azabache muy indomable, y unos ojos color avellana tras unos lentes redondos que le daban un aire de intelectual.

- Lily, para la próxima vez te voy a despertar a las cinco de la madrugada.- susurró Alice mientras Lily se sentada a su lado.

- Si, pero procura no despertarme con una balde de agua fría. A menos que quieras que me muera antes.- dijo Lily cerrando los ojos. Su amiga solo rió entre dientes.

- Muy bien alumnos, como iba diciendo, hoy se reunirán en parejas para un pequeño ejercicio. Al final de la clase me dejaran un informe junto con una auto-evaluación del compañero.- dijo la profesora sonriente, mientras sus alumnos miraban con emoción.- ¿Alguna pregunta?- la mano de un muchacho tras Lily se levanto.

- Las parejas las elegimos nosotros, o ¿no?- dijo Remus Lupin; muchacho amable y carismático, pero todo oculto tras su licantropía.

- Eso mismo iba a hablarles enseguida.- dijo la profesora. Se dirigió a su escritorio y saco una pequeña caja.- Aquí hay 36 pelotas- dijo mostrando la caja a todos sus alumnos.- 18 parejas en total. Hay dos pelotas con un mismo número. Busquen la persona que le haya salido su par- dijo la profesora- Es mas gusto, lo dejaremos a la suerte. Y todo para que después no me lleguen reclamos.- se quedo callada para ver si alguno tenia alguna duda, pero nadie dijo nada- Muy bien, ahora pasare por sus puestos, cada uno meterá la mano y sacará una pelota.- Se dirigió a Alice, esta sacó la pelota con un número 5.- Te toca Lily- dijo la profesora con un tonó dulce. Esta metió la mano y miles de voces escucho...

"_Esta niña es difícil"_

"Tiene que ser un número en específico" 

"_No, no es tan difícil"_

"_Dejen de pavoriar y elijamos un número. Y punto final"_

"_No, esta niña es la madre de la luz de la salvación para los magos"_

"_Cierto, pero esta claro con quien estará"_

"_Obvio"_

Lily estaba confundida ¿quienes eran esas voces?. Miro a la profesora y esta sonreia de forma maternal.

" _Escucha niña_"- dijo una de las voces en su cabeza

"No dejes que te cieguen" 

"_Jamás te volverás a sentir así"_

"_A lo mejor morirás en un futuro"_

"_Mas aun, darán la vida por ti"_

"_En un lugar de la noche más tenebroso"_

"_Sabes bien quien dará la vida por ti"_

- James...- dijo en un susurro Lily, casi inaudible. Pero otra voz si inmundo en ella.

"Lily, quiere y protege" 

- Saque un número señorita Evans- Lily volvió de su transe de golpe. ¿Que querían decir esas voces¿Madre de la luz salvadora?. Sacó rápidamente la pelota saliéndole un número 12 en la brillante superficie de esta.- No se rinda- le dijo la profesora de un susurro cuando paso a su lado, hacia los merodeadores.

Miró a su amiga sin entender, esta hablaba animadamente con Remus. Pero pronto sintió una mirada en su nuca. Se dio vuelta y se topó con los ojos de James interrogándola.

- ¿Te paso algo, Lily?- su voz se notaba preocupada.

- No, nada...- dijo en susurro mientras se daba vuelta. ¿James daría su vida por ella? No quería que él muriera por su culpa, nadie... Vio a la profesora que le pasaba la caja a James, este se quedaba mudo de la impresión. ¿que le pasaba?. De un momento a otro sacó la pelota, y se la atrajo a él sin poder ver el número. Lily vio con preocupación la cara de James, una cara... de alegría, miedo, admiración... No sabia que era.

- ¿Que número te salió, James?- dijo un muchacho al lado de esté. Sirius Black, un muchacho mujeriego, y egocéntrico peor que su amigo. Alto y atlético, ojos grises y pelo azulado.

- ¿Eh?- dijo James sin entender, ahora si que Lily estaba preocupada.- Mmm...- miró el número.- El 12.-

Lily miró su número. Esas voces... tal vez tenían razón. Querían verlos juntos...

- ... no es cierto Lily- dijo Alice, asiendo despertar a está.

- ¿Qué?- dijo Lily sin entender. Alice la miró con reproche.

- Que iras con James a Hogsmade- dijo Alice.

-...- Lily no digo nada pero con la mirada que dio, todos entendieron que no.

- ¿Qué número te tocó, Lily?- pregunto Remus.

- Bueno...- no estaba segura si decirlo-... el 12.

- Que suerte tienes Prongs- dijo Sirius dándole un golpe en el hombro de su amigo. James sonreía complacido.

- ¿Todos tienen un número?- pregunto la profesora de repente. Todos afirmaron- Bien, júntense con su pareja y siéntense en el piso- sacó su varita y saco todas las mesas de la sala quedando despegado.

Todos los alumnos empezaron hacer un gran escándalo buscando su pareja. Alice se fue con Frank. Remus con una chica de Hufflepuff. Y Sirius con una muchacha de Slytherin, parecía ser su prima. Lily se quedo de pie sin decir nada, en la pared; James que estaba a sentado al lado de ella estaba pensativo.

- Acérquense todos- dijo la profesora. Lily se quedo esperando a que James se levantara, cuando lo hizo caminaron los dos juntos hasta el centro de la sala.- Ahora les explicare. Este ejercicio, no solo es de Encantamientos, tiene de todas las asignaturas.- los alumnos murmuraban emocionados.- Así que acuérdense de los otros hechizos. Tiene mucho DCAO, Trasformaciones, de Duelo, etc. Ya verán.- dijo emocionada.- Este ejercicio le ayudará mucho a sus EXTASIS. No puede decir mas, solo mucha suerte- dijo- Quiero que se paren, y se tomen de las manos con su pareja- Lily estaba nerviosa, pero una mano suave se poso con la suya delicadamente. Miró a James que este le sonreía para tranquilizarla; le devolvió la sonrisa, se sentía mucho mejor- No se suelten. Les haré un encantamiento, para que no se separen nunca.- sacó su varita y murmuro unas palabras, y de un por tres en cada mano tomada apareció un lazó, que al instante se desapareció- No se nota, pero están unidos.

- ¿Sientes algo?- pregunto James con la cabeza inclinada para no ser escuchado por la profesora.

- Si- le dijo Lily- Pero no se, es medio confuso.

- Yo igual siento algo, pero es...

- Bien, los haré desaparecer- dijo la profesora, mientras juntaba las manos.

- ¿Qué ha...?- Todo se volvió blanco y Lily por el susto abrazo a James por el cuello, y este por acto protección la abrazo.

1...

2...

3...

Lily abrió los ojos, y una cegadora luz inundo sus ojos.

- ¿Dónde estamos?- dijo Lily mientras miraba a su alrededor. Una playa desierta, sin rastro de vida. Un mar cristalino ante su mirada. Giró su cabeza y se topó con el tibio cuello de James, no pudo evitar sonrojarse al máximo al darse cuenta de su comprometedora posición. Ella abrasándolo por el cuello, y él sujetándola por la cintura. Pero no quería que la soltara.

- Ni idea- dijo James sin darse cuenta de su posición.-

- Eh... ¿James?- dijo Lily sonrojada.

- Me dijiste, James- dijo esté sonriente- Es el mejor día...

- James...

- ¿Qué pasa?- dijo este mirándola a los ojos.

- Mira el mar- dijo casi de un gritó Lily. James la soltó por inercia, y miro como el mar de repente se oscurecía.- ¿Qué le pasa?- dijo asustada.

- Sh... ¿No escuchas ese ruido?- dijo James mientras agarraba la mano de Lily.

- ¿Qué... ruido?- dijo mientras esta cogía el brazo de James y lo atraía a ella.

A lo lejos, el sonido de un buque se escuchaba del horizonte. Ninguno de los dos dijo algo. Solo miraron como un buque se acercaba al lugar en que ellos estaban...

"_Corran"_

Una voz retumbo por la mente de los dos, se miraron y salieron corriendo por un espeso bosque. Pero con cada metro que corrían, el mar avanzaba a ellos. Hasta que en sus tobillos el agua se encontraba...

- Lily, sujétate a mi- gritó James mientras veía como una ola se acercaba a ellos. Lily no puso objeción alguna. Se sujeto de James como pudo, cerrando los ojos de golpe esperando el golpe.

"Que comience la función"...

* * *

Continuará...

* * *


End file.
